DS9 Season 7 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in DS9 Season 7. A * Cecily Adams as: ** Ishka ** Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Jason Leland Adams as Benyan * Marc Alaimo as Dukat/"Anjohl Tennan" *Sam Alejan as a Starfleet medical officer (uncredited) *Elle Alexander as : **a Vulcan baseball player (uncredited) **a Cardassian civilian (uncredited) * Kevin Scott Allen as Jem'Hadar soldier * Peter C. Antoniou as Klingon helmsman * Vaughn Armstrong as Seskal * Kate Asner as Bandee * Rene Auberjonois as Odo B * Adrienne Barbeau as Kimara Cretak * Majel Barrett as Federation computer voice * Ira Steven Behr as Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Hans Beimler as Holosuite extra (uncredited) * John Eric Bentley as Klingon officer * Casey Biggs as: ** Damar ** Wykoff ** Holosuite extra (uncredited) * J. Paul Boehmer as Vornar * LeRoy D. Brazile as Lonar * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Paige Brooks as a casino patron (uncredited) * Scott Burkholder as Hilliard C * Jacqueline Case as Dancer * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Art Chudabala as Hector Ilario * Megan Cole as Kimara Cretak * Stuart Coleman as a casino patron (uncredited) * John Colicos as Kor * Jeffrey Combs as: ** Weyoun ** Brunt (mirror) ** Brunt ** Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Kelly Cooper as Dancer * Raymond Cruz as Vargas D *James Darren as Vic Fontaine *Nicole de Boer as Ezri Dax *Cathy DeBuono as: **M'Pella (uncredited, except "The Dogs of War") **Vulcan baseball player (uncredited) *Kathleen Demor as a Starfleet security officer (uncredited) *Brandon De Wilde as Joey Starrett (uncredited) *Michael Dorn as Worf *Judi Durand as Cardassian computer voice E * René Echevarria as Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Paul S. Eckstein as Jem'Hadar guard * Aron Eisenberg as: ** Nog ** Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Greg Ellis as Ekoor F * Maureen Flannigan as Mika * John Fleck as Koval * Louise Fletcher as Winn Adami * Miriam Flynn as the Bajoran midwife * Colby French as Weldon G * Tami-Adrian George as Kesha * Joel Goodness as Bajoran deputy ( ) * Cynthia Graham as Wheeler * Max Grodénchik as: ** Rom ** Holosuite extra (uncredited) H *Christopher Halsted as Jem'Hadar First *Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien *J.G. Hertzler as: **Martok **Laas (credited as Garman Hertzler) **Holosuite extra (uncredited) *Annette Helde as Lieutenant Nadia Larkin *Leslie Hoffman as a Casino patron (uncredited) *Tom Holleron as Section 31 operative ( ) *Michelle Horn as Saghi *Luther Hughes as Vic's Lounge bass player (uncredited) J * Randy James as Lieutenant Jones * Barry Jenner as William Ross * Salome Jens as Female Changeling * Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates * Mel Johnson, Jr. as Broca * Michelle Johnston as Dancer K * Charlie-Olisa Kaine as Ensign Kelly (uncredited) * Michael Keenan as Patrick * Patrick Kilpatrick as Reese L * Deborah Lacey as Sarah Sisko * Alan Ladd as Shane (uncredited) * Clayton Landey as Fuchida * Hal Landon, Jr. as Neral * Marc Lawrence as Carl Zeemo * David B. Levinson as: ** Broik ** Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Blake Lindsley as Synon * Lori Lively as Siana * Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko M *Dennis Madalone as Klingon officer (uncredited) *Johnny Martin as Bertram (uncredited) * Chase Masterson as: ** Leeta ** Leeta (mirror) * Chip Mayer as Ryan * Julianna McCarthy as Mila * Leigh J. McCloskey as Joran Dax * Dan McGee as ** Operations division lieutenant (uncredited) ** Vulcan baseball player (uncredited) * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Robert Miano as Frankie Eyes * Sammy Micco as Croupier * Lawrence Monoson as Hovath (archive footage, uncredited) * Johnny Moran as Bajoran Assassin * Ronald D. Moore as Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Bill Mumy as Kellin O *Max Omega as Thot Pran (uncredited) * Robert O'Reilly as: ** Countman #2 (credited as Bobby Reilly) ** Gowron * James Otis as Solbor P * Jack Palance as Jack Wilson (uncredited) * John Paragon as Thadial Bokar * Norman Parker as Fala * Cyndi Pass as Ginger * Brock Peters as Joseph Sisko * Mark Piatelli as Brin R * Marty Rackham as Chu'lak * Kevin Rahm as Norvo Tigan * Tim Ransom as Jack * Joe Reynolds as Hickam * Andrea Robinson as "Nina" (credited as "Blonde") * Andrew J. Robinson as: ** Elim Garak ** Elim Garak (mirror) * Tiny Ron as Maihar'du * Michelle Rudy as Dancer S *William Sadler as Luther Sloan *Mikael Salazar as Janel Tigan *Faith C. Salie as Sarina Douglas *Cuauhtemoc Sanchez as a Bajoran crewman *Jacqueline Schultz as Jessica Sloan *Wallace Shawn as Zek *Kelly Sheerin as a Dancer *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) *Hilary Shepard-Turner as Lauren *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Todd Slayton as Thot Gor (uncredited) *James Lee Stanley as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) *Mike Starr as Tony Cicci *Kitty Swink as Luaran T * Leigh Taylor-Young as Yanas Tigan V * John Vickery as Rusot * Neil Vipond as Darok * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys W * Gregory Wagrowski as Solok * James Wellington as Al * Brian J. Williams as Holosuite extra (uncredited) Y * Stephen Yoakam as Velal * Nancy Youngblut as Kolana Category:Production lists DS9 Season 7 Season 7 nl:DS9 Seizoen 7 acteurs en actrices